This invention relates generally to a dye tube resiliently compressible in the axial direction and to a tube of this type having a surface area of cylindrical shape with carrier elements disposed between end rings at the ends of the tube, the tube also has end rims with outer edges perpendicular to the mentioned surface areas, so that the tubes can be stacked one atop the next during the dyeing process.